Overlord: The Undead Oh! Chapter 01
The Great Sports Day of Nazarick (ナザリック大運動会) is the first chapter of the Overlord: The Undead Oh! series. Summary From the VIP Box of the Amphitheater Ainz Ooal Gown announces the opening of The Great Sports Days of Nazarick, to the assembled NPCs. As Ainz sighs in relief of his declaration, Albedo approaches and thanks his for delivering a wonderful opening. Ainz states that its a pity he will not be able to participate but opts to enjoy the sporting events alongside Albedo who promises that the denizens of Nazarick will put on a show worthy of him. The Overlord is actually relieved as if he participated, everyone in the arena would be too distracted. Albedo then declares that the losers will be punished harshly and that her team will achieve victory. Ainz tells her that she shouldn't take the event too seriously as its only for recreation. He wishes everyone around would stop acting like corporate slaves remembering his promise to his friend Herohero. Thinking that he is forcefully made the NPCs participate in the Sports Day, he wonders if its considered an abuse of power, but then quickly rationalizes its not. Albedo worried at her master's silence and expression, knows that the games are for recreation, begins to wonder if her master will think they will be boring. So she tells a maid to order the participants to work themselves to death. Demiurge reports that he split the team into two groups, one of men and the other of women. As a rule magic is forbidden and the teams could only use their physical abilities. The Three-Legged Race is the first game. In Red Team, Shalltear and Aura paired for the event. Aura secretly mocks her partner, as the vampire has swapped her regular dress for her Valkyrie armor. Shalltear ignores the jest stating it has better mobility. She declares that she will use this event to wipe way her previous disgrace before Ainz with a stunning victory. Aura however knows that the armor is not suited for the event, but decides to keep quiet. On White Team, Pandora's Actor and Sebas Tian have been paired. Ainz starts to get embarrassed at seeing his creations antics from afar and Demiurge also comments they contrast in personalities. Ainz believes that since the girls on Red Team possess shorter legs they will be at a disadvantage against White Team. Albedo also agrees noting the armor that Shalltear wears will also decrease their chances. However the game ends with Red Team's victory who easily outpaces the men from White Team. Ainz is more concerned about Pandora's Actor's incessant German phrases covering his face in humiliation. The Giant Ball Roll is the second game. Hamsuke faces off against Cocytus in this round. Ainz notes of the gigantic red stone ball and Demiurge reports that he borrowed them from one of Nazarick's traps used to repel invaders. Ainz realizes in horror that the red is actually blood, which causes Hamsuke to be distracted by the scent, ending in Cocytus's victory and a win for White Team. Hamsuke is sadden by her loss, but Ainz states that her wasn't built to roll a ball on her hinds legs and thus was at a disadvantage nonetheless making the hamster feel better. He considers making a hamster ball, but heard that it causes undue stress so rejects it. The Candy-Eating Race is the third game. Mare representing White Team faces of against Neuronist of Red Team. Neuronist is eager to win to show Ainz her worth against Albedo and Shalltear. The two shake hands before taking their positions. As the referee signals for them to go, Mare is in the lead to the surprise of many. Aura states that she helped train him to dash. Mare arrives first at the candy table, where he must grab a candy without using his hands. Unfortunately the dark elf is tired from running and Neuronist catches up and uses her prehensile tongue to snatch up the candy and win the race. As the Homunculus Maids prepare the arena for the last game, Albedo notes that Ainz looks satisfied. Ainz agrees and wishes to have another event like this in the future. Demiurge proposes to mobilize all of Nazarick for Large -Scale Calvary Warfare, Mass Gymnastics, Extreme Pole Toppling, etc. Ainz declines worried that some of those events may lead to casualties . The Ball Toss is the last and final game. The Pleiades face off against Eclair and his Manservants. Narberal notes Entoma's silence and asks if she okay. Entoma mentally states she is going to enjoy this game. The game begins, despite the maids skills the Manservants have an advantage in numbers, pinning the maids down with their volleys of balls. Entoma, ignoring the fighting, instead opens one of the bean bags, which turn out to be sacks containing Kyouhukou's subjects, leading to the total arena to go in flames by Shalltear disgusted by the bugs. Before the ensuing conflagaration, Aledo reports that Red Team scored a point greater than White Team and declares them to be the winners. Demiurge humbly bows, and asks White Team to be given a punishment. Ainz looking at the wrecked Amphitheater orders them to clean it up. Character Appearance *Ainz Ooal Gown *Cocytus *Mare Bello Fiore *Sebas Tian *Eclair Ecleir Eicler *Neuronist Painkill *Shalltear Bloodfallen *Aura Bella Fiora *Narberal Gamma *Yuri Alpha *Entoma Vasilissa Zeta *Albedo *Demiurge *Kyouhukou *Pandora's Actor *Hamsuke *CZ2I28 Delta *Lupusregina Beta Known Locations *Great Tomb of Nazarick **Amphitheater Chapter Notes *This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace March 2017 Issue. *The Manservants make their first appearance here in the Manga franchise. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Oh!verlord Chapters